Blade
by WritingEqualsEscape
Summary: Let's just say that joining the Justice League was the worst (and best) mistake of Blade's life.
1. Chapter 1

**ORIENTATION [S1:E1]**

I never wanted to help form a 'League', much less a 'Justice League'.

I mean, it was never really on my bucket list of life if you get what I mean, it just sort of… happened. I was just in the right place at the right time and shit just happened. Things just _happened _and then the next thing I knew, I was receiving medals of honour and whatever for doing literally nothing.

To be honest, the whole thing was actually a little creepy. I mean, literally the day before, I was living my good old life of watching mindless TV and… well, watching mindless TV and the next thing I knew, I was fighting among side three aliens, one strange 'Amazon' (is it like an American? Or did she literally get ordered from Amazon? She never really specified anything), some dude with a ring, a speedster and Batman.

And then out of nowhere, I was being held against my will in outer space on some ghetto space station, desperately counting down the minutes until I would finally be let out.

"I can't believe that thing almost got covered in eternal darkness and whatnot." Flash stated as I only crossed my arms uncomfortably. Why was he acting so nonchalant about all of this? Why is he so chill with everything? Why is he so calm?

Doesn't he know that at any second, someone could blow us up? I know for a fact that we have a power generator on this ship, that if just the smallest things goes wrong, we're all doomed. I know that the US, Russia, China and about half a dozen other countries already have missiles on us in case we try to do something. I know that we could die any second now, just like that.

And he looks happy.

The only reason I even agreed to do any of this to begin with is only because, well, Batman asked me to. He asked me and told me that maybe this would be good for me. Told me that this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Told me that he thought I was special.

But I don't want to special. All I want to be is that normal girl living her normal life in a normal house and in a normal city where normality is not only the most boring thing in the world, but also the most consistent thing in the world. A place where I could finally just blend in and relax and feel like I belong.

And sitting in a room full of superheroes… well, that's basically on the other side of the spectrum.

Suddenly, a sudden urge pops up in my body to strangle someone, anyone. I hate this, I hate every little bit of this and I don't want to be here. I never wanted this, any of this.

I know why I did all this of course - literally a month ago the entire sky slowly being eaten up with darkness. Of course I felt this urge to help them, but… but I don't quite believe that they actually needed my help.

After all, all I did was get captured like everyone else and cut a few holes in the ceiling to help take down the aliens with the sun. Honestly, my only shining moment was when I managed to single handily take down this tall robot thingy with nothing more than a dagger and my bare hands, but even then, Superman could've done that a million times faster and more efficiently than me, and besides, he'd been good with handling the press afterwards. For me, I had to hold back to not tear loose at them to stop asking me so many questions.

Like, I'm just saying, everything would've stayed the exactly the god damn same if I just stayed at home and didn't pick up my phone when Batman ringed in.

But I did and now here I am, a girl stuck in a room full of aliens and superhuman freaks who are talking about creating a team of superheroes to help defend the world from any upcoming 'threats'. Talking as if I mattered in this grand scheme of things, as if my abilities could even think about rivaling those of Superman, Wonder Woman, GL, Batman, Flash or even Hawkgirl.

"What do you say, Blade?" Wonder Woman asks me, alerting me out of my thoughts and forcing me to look at the superheroine. Sometimes, I wonder if she's the property of Jeff Bezos but then I feel a little sexist at that thought.

When should be the right moment to tell them that the very word 'Blade' haunts me like a ghost? That it's the one thing that scares me and that it will never fail to make me want to cry and curl into the tiniest of balls until all I am is tiny and minute and obsolete.

Never. That's the right moment because they don't need to know about that. Nobody does.

"To what?" I respond, my voice sharp and cold and hoarse, not because I want it to be. Because that's not my voice, that's Blade's voice, and Blade is an evil, horrific devil that's somehow become entangled with my own spirit… not literally of course, but, well, you get what I mean.

You can see Hawkgirl rolling my eyes at me and for a moment, I want to fight her. Sure, she's a Thanagarian freak who could probably cut my arm off with the tip of her mace, but come on, she's the most irrational person I've ever met, and trust me, I've met plenty.

It wouldn't be hard at all. Just one little comment onto how annoying and weak she is would probably throw her over the edge and she'll then start charging at me like no tomorrow with that huge bugger of a mace. I could use that to my advantage and the moment her mace hits me, I could probably stab her in the throat with my knife, an instant kill shot. She wouldn't even see it coming, she probably believes that with one little poke at the wrong place would end me instantly, so she would hold back. She probably thinks I'm the weakest one in this room, in fact, I would bet money that she does right now.

This would probably be my only chance since, right now, she doesn't know how much I can take nor what I've been through… and the best part is, it has a very, very high percent chance of working unless Batman steps in or something. But even then, Hawkgirl could probably break out of his bonds and keep charging, but if it was Wonder Woman or Superman… well, that'd be another story…

I shake my head at the thought, suddenly desperate to get those violent thoughts out of my mind. I wish I wasn't so… so evil all the time… so blood thirsty and almost desperate for violence.

I wish that I wouldn't think every little thing is a challenge to my authority and power, that I could just be a normal person living a normal life in this goddamn crazy world…

"Oh yeah," I continue, as if I didn't just think of an entire murder plan for Hawkgirl. I stop leaning against the glass wall and stand up a little straighter. "A team? No thank you, I'm not really into those sort of things."

"Come on!" Superman stated, a smile on his face. This isn't our first encounter. Our first one was in a bank in which I was standing awkwardly waiting to withdraw money when a group of robbers came. I did what everyone had done, hands on my head, body on the ground, eyes cast down even though I knew I could've ended them all right there and then. I was trying to be a good citizen, I was trying to be _normal. _

Then, I don't know if the man was crazy or unlucky or maybe he just thought that I was pretty or something, but he grabbed me (of course, ME) from off the ground and put a gun to my head and told me that any move would cause my brains to be blown out.

He then shoved me into the backseat of their van, a hostage I suppose, and the moment he shut the door and everyone piled in, I had had enough. Screw being a non-murdering citizen, these guys and their guns were annoying the crap out of me. I had killed them all with my bare hands, saving the driver for last before crashing into a nearby tree.

Is it bad to say that I enjoyed it? That when their blood sunk through my nails and when their screams rattled my brain, that I had felt oddly at ease despite the fact that that had forced me to ruin my two month long 'no-killing-streak'?

I survived of course and was 'saved' by none other than Superman himself as I crawled out of the vehicle, desperate to get away from the cops could come. I had intentionally crashed the vehicle of course, just to make people think that it was the horrendous car crash that killed them, not me.

He had noticed that my right arm was completely shattered and that my ribs had poked into my heart before bringing me into a hospital, which I had later broken out of. I then moved to Central City in order to avoid any confrontation from the government and whatnot.

I wonder if Superman still remembers me, _that _me, but I would guess not. He probably does that sort of thing every other Wednesday and considering the fact that he's essentially perfect in every other way, I think he would be a tad bit overpowering if he also had photographic memory.

Superman gives me a big smile before speaking up yet again.

"You could really use someone like you!"

I blink and I can already see his reasoning for it. It's because I'm a relatively 'normal' human at first glance. I would probably… be relatable to the people down at Earth and they would be inspired to be like me. They would think,

_'Woah, look at how brave that girl is to be standing among Gods! My goodness, she doesn't really have any real power, maybe just a little enhanced strength or healing and she can maintain such a high standard of performance. My golly, this league is full of diverse, equal, and balanced individuals! I would surely like to fund and invest in their next space station!" _

He probably just thinks of me as this weak person who could easily be a good role model if branded in the right way. He's probably thinking about a million options of investment in me, about how he could change my outfit to make it more commercial friendly and my name to make me seem less violent and bloodthirsty. My personality so that I would be the one to go on talk shows and gain significant public approval. He's thinking that I would be the figure head of this league, a symbol to help keep their reputations high.

Of course he's only using me. Everyone only uses me, and this Man of Steel should be no exception.

"Honestly, Blade," Superman continues, but I don't believe him. I hope he doesn't take it personally, I don't trust anyone. "You're obviously a strong, young lady who's very capable of not only taking care of herself, but of others on this team. I would be proud to call you my teammate."

_Liar, liar, liar. _If there's one thing I know for a fact in this modern world, it's that everyone is a liar. Everyone puts on a face to get what they want and if they don't, they're a child who can't be trusted or just stupid. _He's a liar._

That's one of the only useful things that's been drilled in my head since youth that I still truly believe in, because it's true. It's always been true. I just know it is.

"I'm good." I reply, my voice still stone cold. "Honestly." My tone is yelling at them to drop this conversation and I honestly want nothing more than to run home and watch mindless television for the rest of my life.

But everyone looks like they'd rather kill me then let me leave this room without joining their precious team. Their little team where I'd only be an outcast, a freak, a puppet for their needs and… and Blade.

I blink. Blade. She's a monster, there's no denying that. She'll kill with no mercy and lie without another thought. She fights me everyday, always wanting to run outside and kill and kill and kill until there's nobody to kill anymore.

I've spent the past three years trying to tame her and the entire thing is taxing me like no tomorrow and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of having this burden and… and maybe this whole team thing will be good. Maybe this will allow me to finally get Blade out of my system so now, in my normal life, I can finally just be _me. _

Whoever that is.

"Fine." I say, completely exasperated, and slap my hand in this circle of trust or whatever. It felt weird to be willingly joining something… or at least, unnatural. But then again, it felt weird to be in space too. "But, same rules as before." I then stared dead eyed at Batman.

"There were rules?" Flash questions, his eyebrows raised as I nod once.

"Yes. I'm only to be called for emergencies." My eyes flicker to Batman and narrow. "Real ones this time."

"Of course, that's when anyone here is being called." Wonder Woman replied. _She probably thinks that I'll be the last one ever to called. She probably thinks I'm weak and helpless and_

"To our team!" Superman shouted as I grimace at how loud his voice is. "Our… our league! League of Justice!"

"Justice League!" J'onn echoed, which everyone shouted back but me and Batman before we all lifted our hands up and went our separate ways.

Sometimes, I wish that that's where our story lines all fell away from one another. That that moment was the first and last time the League ever joined and after that, we were all independent workers (not that kind) and just… just never really saw each other again… that the creation of the Justice League was the most pointless thing in the world and that it was never actually used…

But that would the farthest from the truth.

* * *

I think that now is the right time to tell you about my very first memory.

It was of being drowned.

I know for a fact that I had been drowned before that, that I had felt the feeling of liquid brushing against my lungs in the past, simply because of how long I lasted for. 54 minutes and nine seconds.

I remember that time so vividly because that was when the boy who was next me had given up and inhaled enough water to stop his heart, meaning that I was the last one standing, or sitting in a tank of water, I guess.

I don't know why, but I can tell you exactly what the boy looked like. He had grey eyes that gleamed with bravery and resilience, deep brown skin that completely rivaled my pale one, and hair that was the same length of mine: none.

When I was let out of that tank, instead of choking and throwing up the water that had occupied my body, I remember feeling confused. Confused that the boy had died so early on, because I knew that he could've taken more. Because I knew, just somehow in some way, that he was surely stronger than me and could've taken more than me, but instead, he had decided to die. He had given up by choice, not because his body couldn't take anymore.

I was three years old and ever since then, I could remember everyday with (unfortunate) perfection.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for stumbling upon my story, even if it was just by accident, because that means that you read it all the way for some reason instead of clicking off!**

**Hope you guys enjoy Blade's story!**

**Please consider leaving a review or following this story to make my day! :)**

**~WritingEqualsEscape**


	2. Chapter 2

***WARNING: CONTAINS A LOT of SPOILERS***

**ANOTHER WORLD**

There's really not much to say about the first year of joining the Justice League. Like, honestly, there really wasn't.

I guess I'll just mention the highlights though… let's see here, we all went underwater and met a dude who cut off his hand for his kid, which is… cute I guess… Wonder Woman got kicked out of her island for bringing guys to her house or something and then I think Superman and J'onn got sent to another planet by accident or something.

A little later on though, we found out gorillas (but only certain ones) were pretty smart and liked to mind control people and then every guy was going to die on the planet, which sucked and all and really took feminism to the next level.

Comic book guys turned out to be real people, Lex Luthor decided to screw us all over and form some injustice gang of hipsters or something. Magic turned out to be real and deadly (surprising nobody) and a dude got turned into a lizard or something. Oh, and at one point Superman told me that he and the rest of the gang went back in time and stopped the Nazis from winning the war and that some dude named Vandal Savage is immortal, but they stopped them and all was good. I had, admittedly, thought that Superman was smoking some new drugs or something at first, but when Batman believed him… well, I still thought he was high, but that's besides the point.

Anyways, then we fought a couple of aliens, which was pretty cool but at the same time pretty dangerous when Lex Luthor turned out to be dying, to which I suggested throwing a party to. Nobody laughed unfortunately.

Then a dude got into my dreams and tried to imprison me in this steely-grey room that was very, very reminiscent to that whole little drowning memory I was telling you about before he forced me to watch my younger self literally murdering children. I think he was trying to scare me or something, but when I watched it, I almost wanted to yawn.

_"Do you really think that this scares me?" _I remember vividly asking the masked man. _"That this is my biggest fear? Hurting the innocent? Being trapped? Reliving my past?" _I felt almost insulted at this point. Did he really think of me as so weak, so fragile?

_"I think you've been thinking this is in all the wrong ways…" _I hissed and could feel myself growing bigger and bigger. _"I'm already the worst nightmare I could ever dream of… all… all of this are just scraps of fears you're trying to feed into me when the truth is, I'm just not scared of… of anything anymore… I haven't been allowed to be scared for my entire life and I'd be damned if I started now. So if you think that you can just 'scare' me into submission, that you can just control all of my nightmares and make me feel like I'm a monster, you can damn well bet that I already know I am and I live with this every. Single. Night."_

After that, the man who was controlling my dream just sort of… faded away I guess and before I knew it, I woke up to find everyone else in the league sleeping except for J'onn, who was trying to wake up everyone else up.

I then helped J'onn wake up everyone else and hours later, when the whole fiasco was over and Batman defeated Doctor what's-his-name, J'onn asked me how I managed to break out of my nightmare. I had responded with a simple shrug before stating that I'm just kind of fearless. It wasn't a lie.

Anyways, that's all the real interesting stuff that happened when I got the phone call that Lex Luthor had made the unfortunate choice of barging into our lives again.

Honestly at this point I'm actually thinking about just stabbing Lex and going home. I mean, I don't really mind the consequences or anything to be honest, and besides, it'd all be totally worth it if it means that I could finally stop him from causing Superman all this pain.

To explain myself, I could just say that I went crazy and that it wasn't the League's fault. That those crazy gorillas must've come back and forced me to do it. I even suggested the idea in the past in one of our many team meetings, but Superman just got really upset and broke the table (anger issues much) before telling me that that's not how we do things and blah, blah, blah.

But honestly though, I think he just kind of likes fighting Lex. Gives him something to fuss over I guess.

Back to the story though, I got the alert about that the fight was happening pretty late at night, and unlike Batman, I was actually trying to sleep, or, you know, I was lying in my bed thinking about my life choices and every little mistake I ever made and about how I'm nothing more than a monster in this world and that I deserve nothing but ever lasting pain for the crimes I've committed against humanity. But I digress.

I had of course taken my sweet time getting ready to meet everyone up to where the fight was being taken place. In fact, I even took a shower, spending extra time to make sure that dried out blood from probably weeks ago got off my pale skin. In fact, by the time I was leaving the house and taking my (Batman-paid-for) motorcycle to the area, I was already fifteen minutes late to the meeting place.

By the time I arrived to Metropolis and to the fight, everything was taken care of. Flash had just finished dismantling his ray gun thingy and the security were escorting the bald dude away when I slipped into the room and nodded casually as I walked in.

"You're late." Batman stated as I only shrugged and looked around.

"You didn't seem like you needed my help." I raised an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to emergencies only, Batman?"

"We're a team." Superman replied, obviously agreeing with the man in black. "We're supposed to do things together, Blade, I told you that already."

"Listen, I can't just be on on-call for every little thing that happens around here, and you guys don't even need me!" I raged, feeling oddly defensive. What did I do wrong? Everything was fine, wasn't it? The bad guy was captured and the team members were safe. They didn't need _me._

"It's about coming on time and being there for us." Wonder Woman responded sharply as I let out a groan.

"You guys are legends, Gods probably!" I reply, my voice striking through the obvious. "None of you can honestly say that my actions could've changed this fight entirely! I really don't get it, you don't. Need. My. Help! So don't call me!... and stop attacking me for not being here in three seconds flat, like, I'm sorry, but some of us actually don't have wings or flight or speed or million-dollar jets!"

"If you hate this all so much, why did you even join?" Hawkgirl spits out, speaking what was obviously on everyone's mind as my eyes begin to feel as if they were about to bulge out of my mind.

"I never wanted to!" I screamed back and grabbed my earpiece out of my ear and threw it to the ground. "I quit! I'm not doing this anymore!" To make my point clear, I stomp on the hundred of thousand dollar technology and narrow my eyes at the rest of my past teammates.

"Blade, you can't quit." Batman stated, as if he was my Dad or something.

"Why? So you can monitor my every move to make sure that I'm not going to murder someone again?" I hiss out and shove my finger at his face. "Whatever happened to trust, Batman?"

"Again?" Superman stated out loud, his eyes looking as they were going to stretch out of his face. "What do you mean by 'again', Blade?"

"I'm. Out." I hiss, completely ignoring his question when he placed a solid hand on my shoulder.

"Blade, do not walk away from this-" Superman begins when I grab his hand and despite the fact that he's a million times stronger than me, even though he could probably give a normal person a concussion or death with a little flick of a pinky finger, I pulled out my dagger and reeled back my hand that held it, ready to stab him at any moment.

"Get your hands off me." I whisper, my voice low and harsh.

"Blade-"

"I said, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" I scream and when he doesn't, I really do consider stabbing him. I think my knife would pierce through his iron-like skin, I mean, Batman even said it would.

But before I have the time to make that split second decision, I see a sudden beam of light burst in front of me and with no hesitation what so ever, I hurl the knife in the direction of the light.

I think that for a moment, Superman really did think that the knife was coming to him, because he accidentally squeezed a little too hard on my shoulder, forcing my collarbone to break, but I didn't even feel it in the slightest, and regardless, the dagger still went to the exact direction I wanted it to. However, to my surprise, instead of going past the light and being dug deeply into the concrete wall behind it, knife was literally eaten up by the beam of light.

"Oh my God, Blade." Superman stated when he heard the snap of my collarbone. "I'm so sorry, I really-"

"Yeah, whatever, look." I responded and with my good hand, pointed to the beam of light behind us as I could feel my immune system rebonding my bones and snapping everything back in place.

By now, everyone has taken notice of the giant circle of light in front of us and they all went into fighting position, obviously ready for whatever it was going to throw us. What is it now? Darkseid? Brainiac? Or is it just another smart gorilla who's going to mind control all of us and try to enslave humanity again, because if so, then those darn animals really need to get more creative.

But instead, the creature that slipped through the hole of light seemed to take the shape of someone very, very similar.

"I found this." J'onn, or should I say Fake J'onn, stated as he held my dagger in his hand. He was obviously cut in his arm from it, but simply shook it off like it was nothing.

"Who are you?" Batman stated as Fake J'onn went off on this stupid little story onto how he was from another universe and about how the universes were colliding on each other and whatnot. I wasn't really paying attention though, I was more focused on squeezing my way through the crowd and grabbing my dagger back from Fake J'onn, who gave me a strange look when he made eye contact with me, as if I was, like, evil or something.

"That's mine." I hissed as I walked back to my rightful place and rotated my previously broken shoulder a few times to really get the blood flowing. The pain was non-existent now, with the bone already being almost fully mended. After another minute, it would be almost as if nothing had ever even happened.

"Please, help us. Our world's Batman truly does think that you could help save both of our universes." Fake J'onn concludes his speech with as everyone nods in agreement.

"Alright, let's go." Flash stated before he placed his hands on his hips. "I mean, it's not everyday that we travel to another universe, am I right?"

"No." I replied, my voice full of the obvious. "I mean, what if this guy is just an evil Martian leading us to our demise?"

"Well, you don't get to have an input. You quit the team, remember?" Hawkgirl replied as I threw my hands into the air.

"Whatever, get yourselves killed, see if I care!" I exclaimed and started marching away when Superman shouted my name. "What?" I was annoyed, yeah, but at this point, I feel like I had a right to be considering the fact that my freakin' shoulder was broken.

"Are you sure your shoulder is alrigh-" Superman started when I rolled my eyes and pointed to the direction of the portal.

"Go." I hissed, and to my surprise, he listened to me.

Each member slipped through that portal almost as if it was no big deal to them. As if they went to another universe every other week, like this was just a trip to another city or something for them. I mean, I'm sure they all had their slight doubts onto Fake J'onn and everything, but… well, let's just say that the thought of death wasn't exactly natural for any of them.

After they all zipped into the other universe, I let out a sigh and squeezed my eyes shut. Damn it, if they get themselves killed, what's going to happen to the watch tower? I guess I could probably just let the government use it or something… but what about Alfred? The old man would be so lonely without Bats to force him to make him tea and everything? Should I ask him to move in with me or would that be too awkward? And what about-

My thoughts were derailed however at the sight of something else escaping through the beam of the light. Based on pure instinct, I jumped to the side before I felt the pain of fists digging into my previously broken shoulder.

At the feeling of my bones getting shattered once more, I pulled out my dagger and turned around to barely process the image of…

"Superman?" I questioned before diving to the side, only slyly missing it. It was night time and we were pretty far underground, meaning that the guy was probably flying a hair slower than usual. Still, that didn't make him dangerous. "Do you really want to hurt my shoulder this badly?"

But something seemed off about him, and I'm not just talking about the way that he was literally seemed to be trying to kill me… His clothes were… different, like, white instead of his signature red and blue. I mean, what was up with that? Not only was it completely impractical with how easily blood stains would appear on it (and would take forever to wash out) but it looked absolutely horrendous on his skin tone.

"Dude, are you alright? Did the other uni-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when I narrowly evaded his next attack, but that time was only because I knew exactly how the man fought. I mean, I've been around him enough to get his usual strategy, which was honestly the only reason I was still alive at this point. I was predicting his moves, not adjusting to them.

"Alright, be that way." I replied and threw a knife at him, which he easily avoided, flying in the exact way I wanted him to, where my second knife was thrown. This one actually did cut him, forcing as much blood as a papercut would out of his skin.

Rhythm, that was what people were used to. They would do things based on memory, based on what they did in the past. It's a proven fact, you know, if someone's playing Rock Paper Scissors with rock then paper, then you can bet that the next time they use rock, paper is bound to be their next move.

It's what they're used to, and it's predictable.

However, before I managed to take out yet another knife, he managed to get the upper hand and ran his fists into my chest, breaking half my ribs as I let out a gasp of air and got shoved into the wall behind me.

"You were always annoying." Superman hissed in my face as I shook my head back and forth.

"No," I wheezed and shook my head, knowing that he would want to listen to my speech. "You –" I then dug the dagger that was attached to my wrist deep into his papercut of a wound, forcing him to actually gasp. "were the annoying one."

However, before another second could pass, he threw a punch the speed of lightning at my face, forcing my vision to black out as, for the first time in forever, true, desperate pain sparks throughout my body. But even this is familiar.

Even the feeling of death licking my cheeks felt like an old friends hug.

He then grabbed my hand that still lodged the knife into his body and snapped it so that it fell limp by my side, which was expected if I'm being honest. I mean, I never really anticipated to win this fight and at the same time, I'm pretty ready to die at this point. Wouldn't that be cool though? To be the very first person that Superman ever killed? I could live with that, err, well, you get what I mean.

"Always so annoying." Superman hissed yet again when a little voice seemed to ring in his ear, a voice that I strained to hear.

"Stop it, we don't want her friends to be too angry with us… then they'd never trust us." Was that… that Batman?.. but Batman wouldn't try to kill me no matter how angry he was… and friends…

"You're a phony." I wheeze and cough out blood. I could feel my body going into overdrive, my lungs desperately pumping air into my bloodstream. My bones desperately trying to fix themselves even though my mind gave up on them long ago. "A faker."

"Shut up." Fake Superman whispered before he grabbed at my neck and started to squeeze. "I know who you are. I know that deep down, you're just human… you still need oxygen to breathe and heal your precious little bones."

"Sure." I whisper before I channel in all my energy and grab at his hands, forcing both the daggers taped into my wrists to dig into them. They only made slight cuts to my great disappointment, but to me, I actually felt a little proud. Wasn't it close to impossible to pierce Superman's skin, and here I was doing so with death crawling by my side.

"I almost forgot how long it took for you to die." Superman laughed at that and squeezed a little tighter.

_You're not funny… _I remember thinking before black spots finally overtook my vision as my body began to realize that I was better off unconscious… or dead.

* * *

**SCHEDULE FOR POSTING: **

_**Monday at 8 PM EST**_

_**Friday at 8 PM EST**_

**(lol, I figured you guys would like to know since you already read this far)**

**~WritingEqualsEscape**


End file.
